This disclosure relates to information retrieval.
Content items, e.g., advertisements, can be identified by a search engine in response to a query by a user. The query can include one or more search terms, and the search engine can identify and rank the content items based on the search terms, e.g., keywords, in the query and on one or more parameters associated with the content item.
Sometimes a user that submitted the query cannot determine whether the advertisements that are displayed are actually relevant to the user's query. For example, the user may have performed the query to identify a phone to potentially purchase. While an advertisement related to the phone may be identified, the advertisement may not contain enough information for the user to decide if the phone is one that performs the functions the user is interested in using. Additional information, e.g., videos, can thus be presented with the advertisement. The presentation of such additional information, however, can degrade the user experience if the presentation of the additional information causes the advertising space to be cluttered and/or does not provide the user with the choice of receiving such additional information.